User talk:Atlas343/Victor Barkhov and the UNSC Colonial Police Force
Echowaffle8 (talk) 23:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I have been speaking with Atlas over XBL, and he said he has resolved the issues. Do you have any more complaints?--B1blancer2 (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I would just like to say I'm attempting to fix all issues you have with my article, but I want to point out that you mentioned how Barkhov was 20 at Moscow 2552. I clearly stated in the image of the soldier following the section that the image was of his son Dimitri, born 2532 so he would be 20 years old so that was a small mistake on your part--Atlas343 (talk) 18:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Several issues. *Specify Barkhov's rank and role: a Platoon Leader (typically a Second Lieutenant) would not be serving in any advisory capacity to the UNSC, and any Officer in a position that would warrant strategising across theatres of war (likely a General Officer) would not be leading a platoon. *Troops do not "own" their body armour: it is issued to them, in the same manner as weaponry and other equipment. His kit would have been taken from him when he was admitted to the hospital. That said, service personnel are not allowed to tamper with their equipment. *If he were to simply go off on his own after being discharged from the hospital, he would be deserting. If he were to do so and then recruit for his own private army, he would be both deserting and forming an illegitimate militia, which would likely invite military response and/or court martial. You're not permitted to simply leave the armed forces whenever you choose: you must serve out your term of enlistment or commission. *He wouldn't be able to acquire any military-grade body armour or weaponry, as all of the equipment he would have had access to in the service would belong not to him, but to the UNSC Defence Force. *He would not reasonably have access to UNSC High Command: the clearance required would be far above him, even discounting desertion charges. *General Staff would not support a band of armed civilians led, effectively, by a deserter. *The UNSC is a military, not law enforcement organisation. That said, Law Enforcement agencies already exist in the colonies. *To suggest that he and his small group would be able to move from colony to colony, each separated by unfathomably large distances, is somewhat ludicrous. These are separate planets, mind. *A glorified band of mercenaries would not have access to its own array of weaponry, vehicles, and aircraft. Vehicles and aircraft in and of themselves are incredibly expensive assets, scarcely affordable to massive modern-day PMCs, and a group of several thousand would not have the means to purchase, let alone maintain, them. They would rely on civilian-market weaponry, military-grade weaponry being restricted to military use. Other issues abound, but I lack the time to address them currently. Others may feel free. That said, I would give a few suggestions: mind, first, that Halo is military fiction, and that the UNSC is a military modeled on modern armed forces. As such, some military knowledge is required in order to both understand the UNSC's role and organisation, and to understand what can and cannot be done realistically. Second, that this site does maintain standards of canon friendliness and, perhaps crucially, realism. When writing, try to think on whether or not what you're typing is plausible. Look if you guys are going to be on my back about this just take it down or let me. I've been trying to fix this accordingly but nobody is satisfied and some of the problems are just needless nitpicks that shouldn't be a big deal. This isn't meant to be cannon as much as me just writing this for fun, i enjoy the HALO story and writing my own pieces of it sounds like the most fun I can have on a wiki butwiki's can be changed considerably by users so all I ask is to please either let it be, remove it , or let me remove it.I joined this wiki for fun not to write expert articles at the very start,the admins of this site do a good job but picking at tiny things in articles seems a little harsh. Respectfully,--Atlas343 (talk) 03:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well how about this , I'll just make them ODSTs. Is that going to cause problems?--Atlas343 (talk) 22:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Not particularly, no. But it wouldn't solve any of the article's issues either, and therein lies the problem. I would suggest either taking the time to properly address each point that's been made, or to start from a fresh slate and to more carefully consider what you write as it fits into the bounds of both canon and realism. If you have any questions, particularly regarding military information, feel free to ask me or any of the rest of the administration. Vote for Namespacing For #Listed issues still remain and the alloted time for fixing these has expired. #Well expired. --Do not insult me. 18:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC)